Love's Immortal
by n.again
Summary: Percy Jackson has accepted Zeus’s offer to become a God. He is his fathers second in command. He will live forever with a family and a kingdom, a cabin in Camp-Half blood has even been built in his honor, but it remains empty, as he supposes it will...
1. A Sea God and His Troubles

_Percy Jackson has accepted Zeus's offer to become a God. He is his fathers second in command. He will live forever with a family and a kingdom, a cabin in Camp-Half blood has even been built in his honor, but it remains empty, as he supposes it will for all time. Only one particular grey-eyed-blonde has ever truly caught his attention, and he refuses to let her go._

**Love's Immortal**

I sighed softly and slumped against my throne near the back of the palace in Olympus. The city gleamed with a warm glow as the other Gods moved around, talking cheerfully amongst one another. I knew it was stupid for me to be so brooding, I should be blissfully happy, this was supposed to be everything I ever needed to have perfect life.

I was a minor god, the secondary god of the sea, a son of Poseidon. I was the only minor god with a throne that stood in the same room as the major gods, next to the big three even. I didn't spend much time here thought. There were too many unhappy memories here.

It had only been three years since the war between the gods and Kronos. At the time, this choice had felt right. I took my place beside my father and used it to accomplish many other things.

The minor gods were all recognized within Olympus, every last one had a cabin and a table in their name at Camp Half-Blood. There were more than twice as many campers now that when I'd first attended camp myself.

All of the demigods that had waited so long had finally been claimed, with more appearing left and right.

A map of the camp was placed on the far wall of the palace, I stood from my throne and moved to look at it. The long Island area seemed to have at least doubled in the past three years with all the additions of cabins. Many were filled, like that of Ares, and that of Aphrodite. And some stayed empty, Hestia and Artemis for a start.

I glanced at one cabin with a blue roof, and script over it reading _Perseus Cabin._ I sighed again…mine was empty too, and I expected it to remain that way. I wished I didn't have a cabin at the camp.

It wasn't that I didn't feel honored, I really did. It had taken a while, but I had gotten used to feeling like a god. It had only taken a year, with the help of the Cyclopes, for Poseidon's kingdom to be rebuilt. With it came a new palace, mine.

I'd finally been accepted by my father's wife. She even referred to me as her stepson on a good day. I'll admit, I found that a little strange at first. I wasn't used to so much respect from such important people.

I'd at lead had to earn respect from Triton. He'd hated my guts until I'd beaten him in hippocampi racing. That seemed to be when he'd accepted me as his 'little brother' and stopped trying to injure me with every chance he got.

I found myself almost smiling at the thought, but I was shaken out of my reserve when a strong hand grasped my shoulder. I turned to see my father behind me, looking just the way he usually looked during these summer solstice gatherings. Bermuda shorts, Hawaiian print shirt and dark hair and green eyes that matched mine perfectly.

"Perseus." He spoke jovially. I'd gotten used to being called by my full name, because apparently 'Percy' wasn't fit for a god.

"Father." I replied, trying not to sound as down as I felt.

He gave me a searching look and I knew he could tell something was wrong. "You've been thinking about her again." he said quietly, his voice full of concern.

I looked up at him, "How did you--?" I started

"I don't have to be Aphrodite to see that sort of thing." he joked lightly, I could tell he was trying to cheer me up. "I know you Perseus…and I worry for you." he said, his smile fading.

"I know…I just wish there was a way…." I drifted off, thinking about Annabeth hurt me too much. Everyone on Olympus knew that. She was what I'd given up when I chose to be a god, and supposedly there was no way to get her back, but for some reason I felt like everyone knew something I didn't.

"Hello Perseus, Poseidon." I was brought out of my thoughts once more by the ringing voice I was beginning to know far too well. Aphrodite, the goddess of love herself stood beside me. She was beautiful, as always, but it never got old. It wasn't as stunning when you were a god yourself, but her power was still very strong.

I nodded once, "My Lady." I said out of respect. As a minor god, it was still appropriate to refer to a major god or goddess as 'my lord' or 'my lady', just as a symbol of their authority.

"Poseidon, if I could have a moment alone with your son?" she asked, giving my father a look that obviously meant more to him than it did to me. He stepped away with a nod and no other words.

Aphrodite took me by the arm and began to walk to the other side of the throne room. She stopped at her throne and turned to me without sitting down.

"You want to see her." she said, very straight forward. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

I struggled for words, but didn't know what to say, so I simply nodded, looking ashamed.

The goddess of love directed my attention to a mirror on the back of her chair, one I'd never noticed there before.

"Show me now, the true love of Perseus, minor god of the sea." she spoke directly to the mirror and for a moment, nothing happened. I was about to say something when the mirror rippled and a picture formed in it. The sight made my heart jump. Annabeth was hunched over the silver laptop left to her by Daedalus. Her curly blonde hair was cut shorter than the last time I'd seen her. It was at her shoulders, and she hadn't even pulled it away from her face. It cascaded around her grey eyes,, so alive with motion and thought. She was beautiful. Looking at her now, the goddess next to me was only average.

Her camp half-blood t-shirt had the sleeves rolled up and a pair of denim shorts revealed her sun tanned legs under the desk by her bunk in the Athena cabin.

I don't know how long I looked into that mirror before Aphrodite placed a hand on my arm, bringing me back to the present. I looked at her and shook my head slowly.

"Why are you showing me this? Must you torture me with something I can't have?" I asked, my voice full of malice.

She shook her head sadly and pointed back at the mirror. "Look at her Perseus. Is there not something different about her? Her eyes, her face…her skin."

I looked again and understood what she meant. Annabeth's eyes didn't shine the way I remember. They were still alive and inquisitive, but dull. Her cheeks were slightly sullen and drained of color, as if she hadn't blushed in an eternity. Her allover presence was intertwined with a melancholy aura.

I sighed softly "She's in pain too." I replied heavily.

"Yes. She longs for you as much as you do for her. It breaks my heart, what Athena is doing to the two of you, but I can't let her stand in the way of my domain."

I looked up at her, surprised. "What?"

"Athena won't allow you to take Annabeth as your immortal bride, meaning the two of you cannot be together. She feels that her daughter has a better purpose on earth, but the two of you have the strongest love I've seen in centuries."

"What am I supposed to do about it? For a half-blood to become immortal, their godly parent is the most important part of the transformation, you know that as well as I."

Aphrodite smiled, "that's why we're going to handle this a different way."

I looked at her quizzically but she only took my hand and began to pull me away from the throne room. "We're going to see Hades…and your old friend Nico Di Angelo." she said with a slightly evil grin. For a moment, I could see the part of her that kept her interested in Ares.

* * *

A/N: _I don't really know about this story. I wrote it at 2 am. So I have no idea if it makes any sence or not...but hey, gimme a review, tell me if you liked it, If you hated it, if yu understand it at all._

_I don't know if i'll be continuing this, i don't think it's very good, so i've marked it as complete for now. If you think I should continue, let me know._

_Thanks guys_

_Colie _


	2. The Underworld and an Old Friend

**I don't own Percy Jackson. Or the Olympians. Or anyone else in this story for that matter.**

_AN: Well, you guys have given me such amazing feedback on this story so far, thanks so much to all of you who sent me suggestions for Annabeth's quest, especially __**Lazy Lazuli**__ who gave me so many ideas my head almost blew up (: _

_And now, without further ado,_

**Love's Immortal**

**Chapter 2**

The underworld reeked of death and decay just as much as the last time I'd been there, if not more. It was definitely a contrast to living in Olympus, or mine and Poseidon's palace in the sea.

It looked the same as I remembered, but with Aphrodite by my side, we passed through the gates without being stopped or glared at. There wasn't even a growl from Cerberus as we walked by without stopping.

Those weren't the only differences, I found that the dead people, who previously would glare and mumble at you, stopped and stared with awe. Being a God had its ups and its downs. It didn't take much to look around and realize that God's didn't come down here very often. If anyone wanted to see Hades, they would summon him to Olympus or speak to him elsewhere.

I still wasn't sure what I was doing here, but as we approached Hades' palace, a shiver almost ran down my spine. It wasn't that I was afraid, I'd found that at this point I wasn't ever really afraid. I was immortal, there wasn't a lot that could hurt me…yet, one half-blood girl could do it without even trying.

I glanced at the unfortunately familiar skeleton guards at the entrance, but they only bowed their heads and opened the door for Aphrodite and myself to pass by. I didn't know if I'd be recognized with this much respect if Aphrodite wasn't with me, but I didn't really feel like questioning it. I was too curious to figure out what I was doing back in the realm of the God of the Dead.

I glanced at the goddess by my side uneasily as we approached the throne of Hades. He was alone in the room other than the skeletal guards. The throne by his side was empty and for a moment I wondered why, but I realized, contrary to the cold of the underworld around us, It was summer up above, and Persephone was with her mother, in Olympus.

I looked up at Hades, he seemed to be in deep conversation with himself. He'd been a little more laid back and calm lately, he was now allowed entry to Olympus whenever he pleased, thanks to me, not to take credit or anything. But being there so often, the summer solstice wasn't as important, meaning he didn't care if he skipped it all together. There wasn't much for the council to discuss this summer anyway.

Aphrodite coughed lightly by my side and Hades looked up as if he'd been broken out of a trance

"What? Aphrodite! What a pleasant surprise!" he beamed, noticing her presence. I'd come to realize that all of the male gods loved Aphrodite, even my father. Of course, she knew exactly how to make that work for her.

The lord of the underworld turned his gaze on me and nodded at me without expression, "Perseus." He said listlessly.

I nodded in return, "Hades." The god was mainly indifferent towards me since the battle of New York, but it didn't worry me, I actually considered it an Improvement. He wasn't trying to kill me anymore.

He turned back to Aphrodite, the slightly creepy smile back on his face, "I liked you better with Ares, just for the record." He smirked slightly, sitting up straight and smoothing the fabric of his robe, the one covered in faces of tortured souls.

Aphrodite laughed shortly, "Hades, you think I'd date a god of the sea? Really? I'm appalled." She said in a tone that stood on the very line between joking and serious." I didn't know whether to be indignant because I didn't have feelings for anyone but Annabeth, or because she just dissed my realm.

I cleared my throat, "Isn't there a reason we're here Aphrodite? You know…Athena, Annabeth?" I prodded, still trying to figure out exactly why I was here.

Aphrodite rolled her eyes, "Fine, fine, heroes are so impatient" she replied, mumbling the last part just loud enough for me to hear.

She turned back to Hades and her face turned serious, "I need to talk with you privately for a few moments."

He nodded and looked at me for a moment, looking a little bit confused.

Aphrodite looked from one of us to the other for a moment before speaking again, "Is you son Nico here with you?" she directed at Hades who nodded and snapped at one of his skeletons who immediately left the room.

"He'll be here in a moment." He replied, standing from his throne and shrinking as he walked towards us, normal size by the time he reached Aphrodite's side. "Shall we?" he asked, holding out an arm and gesturing to a nearby hallway.

She nodded and turned to me. "See if you can get Nico to agree to help Annabeth with a quest, She may need him specifically."

I was still confused, but I nodded slightly none the less. They walked away and I was left alone in Hades' throne room, baffled as to what was going on. I grimaced slightly; you'd think that once you were a god, people would clue you in, but no.

The far door we'd entered through opened behind me and I turned. Nico Di Angelo, looking a lot healthier since I'd seen him last, stood at the door. I couldn't help but smile at the boy, "Nico!" I exclaimed, moving towards him.

He met me halfway before stopping awkwardly, "I am supposed to like…bow or something?"

I laughed slightly, "Please don't." I replied and he smiled.

"So, Percy…or Perseus-" he began.

"Percy."

"Right, anyway, what brings you to my domain cousin?" he asked with a grin, it seemed like he realized I didn't want him to treat me any differently.

"I'm actually here to ask a favor, if you're alright with it." I said hopefully.

He laughed, "A half-blood doing a favor for a god…that sounds like it's in the job description." He raised an eyebrow, "Before I agree, maybe you could explain the favor."

I nodded, suddenly a little more serious. "It's about Annabeth."

His face tightened. "She's…not doing so well," he sighed, "I visited her a few weeks ago…she doesn't leave her Cabin. Spends hours with that computer, and she claims she's still got a lot of work to do with her rebuilding of Olympus…but anyone can tell. She's a mess Percy…"

His words were like arrows. I felt so stupid and selfish for accepting Zeus's gift. It was my fault for leaving her. I didn't know I loved her at the time. You know that saying, you don't know what you've got until it's gone? Yeah, that's me. Ignorant, Oblivious me.

"We're going to fix this." I said, my voice staying level and calm, a total opposite to the storm inside my mind.

"We?" he asked me cautiously, "you know there's nothing I can do…even if I were to convince Hades…Athena wouldn't…"

I help up a hand and he trailed off, "Aphrodite and I are going to send Annabeth on a quest. I don't exactly know what it is yet, but Aphrodite says she's got a plan…I just have to trust that it'll work." I spoke in a voice much more confident than I'd used to, but Nico still looked at me uncertainly.

"Then…what do you need me for?" he asked warily.

I sighed, "Someone has to protect her. Aphrodite says she might need you specifically Nico. And to be honest…that scares me. You're a son of Hades…this plan is obviously going to lead back to right here. I don't like the thought of Annabeth being in the underworld at all….much less alone."

Nico looked at the ground then to me and nodded, "Persephone returns in two months. When she is here, I can leave for as long as I want. In the winter I don't need to be close to the dead so much to keep my power at full strength. If you can wait until then, I'll go with her."

I nodded gratefully. "thank you, cousin." I replied, relieved that he'd be there for her.

Voices from the other side of the large room drew both of our attention to Aphrodite and Hades. She seemed quite pleased while he looked…confused. The same way I felt….maybe it was just the effect she had on men.

Aphrodite muttered a thank you to Hades before kissing his cheek and waving. She walked easily over to us, swinging her hips with an excited smirk on her face.

Nico bowed respectfully, "My Lady." He murmured, looking back up at her.

"Nico Di Angelo, have you agreed to help Annabeth Chase on her quest? For those are the conditions under which I will reveal to you my plan." She said, sounding very authoritative, like a teacher threatening to give you detention.

"I have, my Lady." Nico replied, sounding much more sure of himself than before.

Aphrodite smirked, "Perfect, now listen carefully, for you will have to explain this to our daughter of Athena as you go along."

Nico nodded, and Aphrodite explained to us Annabeth's quest…

_A/N: and there you go! Don't worry, the quest will be explained soon. Just a little warning, We're gonna kick the rating up to a T in the next chapter. Its not that bad, but lets be safe._

_Please Review! I love talking to you guys, so I'm going to start replying to all your reviews, feel free to ask me questions, or even ask me to read one of your stories. And anonymous reviewers, I can't respond to you guys, so sign in if you have an account, and if you don't, thanks for reading anyway!_

_Until next time (:_

_Colie_


	3. Breaking Rules and A Daughter of Athena

**I don't own Percy Jackson. Or the Olympians. Or anyone else in this story for that matter.**

_A/N: And I'm back! Didja miss me? It's only been like…a day. Or a little more than that…maybe 2 days (: Anyway, we left off with Aphrodite explaining Annabeth's quest to Nico and Percy. But it's going to be awhile before that actually starts. There's some T rated stuff at the end, but I don't really think it's that bad. I tried to keep it cleanish and still get my point across…anyway, before I give stuff away, Skip it if you don't like. Just letting you know, so I don't get yelled at (: So here we go again, I present:_

**Love's Immortal**

**Chapter 3**

I had returned to one of my usual habits of roaming around the streets of Olympus, trying to avoid talking to people, especially Athena.

I couldn't really say I hated the goddess, she was, in an odd way, sort of family. But I'll be honest. It's been nearly two and half years, and I still haven't forgiven her.

I guess I should explain exactly what it is I'm mad about. It was the first winter solstice after the battle and the full year campers from camp half-blood had been staying in Olympus for three or so days, the Gods' way of honoring them for their dedication to the camp or something like that.

Annabeth had refused to return back to her father and his wife for the winter, she wanted to stay in New York, oversee the improvements on Olympus and though she didn't admit it to anyone else, she'd explained that she wanted to be close to me.

The days she was here, I didn't feel like a god anymore, it was like being a half-blood again, hanging out with Annabeth and discussing her plans as an architect.

When time came for her to return to camp, neither of us wanted to part. So I did the only thing I could think of to keep her with me. I asked Annabeth to marry me…at sixteen, and she agreed.

So it's all great and fun right? Wrong. As soon as Athena figured out our plan, she refused to agree for it to be carried through.

The goddess of wisdom claimed that Annabeth had a better life on earth; that keeping her with me would ruin her life. And she went home, when your mother is a goddess, you find out really fast that disobeying her, isn't exactly a great idea.

I haven't seen Annabeth since…well, not in person at least, Aphrodite's mirror worked for me too. I just wish I could talk to her.

I know what you'd think, 'you're a god aren't you? You can go see her!' I wish. Athena, as Annabeth's mother, has the ability to set forth a…restraining order, if you will. I can go anywhere on earth, except within a mile of Annabeth. I can only visit the camp if she's on the far end, and I can't really be in Olympus at all when she comes to work on her project.

I sighed softly, I didn't really want to be here, but it was better than Poseidon's kingdom. When I'm in my palace, the entire place changes to reflect my mood, the same way my appearance changes to reflect the state of the sea.

I glanced at my reflection in the bottom of a nearby fountain, I looked like the nineteen year old guy I was supposed to look like, but if I set foot into my home, the pearl lights would all go out, and all the creatures but the sharks and stingrays would flee.

At least in Olympus, it was always beautiful. I looked around, most of the minor gods were out and around, do as they pleased, a typical day in the kingdom of the gods.

Athena, Zeus and Poseidon were all in deep conversation in their thrones. They looked a little concerned, and I thought about asking what was going on, but I knew from experience, they wouldn't tell me.

I knew I needed to make myself sparse by the time they were done talking. Every time Poseidon had been up here in the week since the Solstice, and my journey to the Underworld with Aphrodite, he'd attempted to convince me to come home.

I really did think of Poseidon as a father, and I hated refusing to return to the ocean palace with him, but I didn't want my mood to mess up my realm. I'm pretty sure he understood, but he'd talked to Athena too, and she wouldn't listen to a word he said.

I turned and moved away from the throne room, passing under a statue of Athena, and glaring at her newly sculpted marble face.

As I passed the muses, they noticed my resentment and began playing music, trying to cheer me up. I managed a smile at their efforts and kept walking.

I found a bench under a laurel tree and sat, resting my head in my hands and my elbows on my knees.

The sound of someone gently clearing their throat caused me to look up. Aphrodite was standing above me with a disapproving look on her face. She put her hands on her hips and glared slightly. Despite the look on her face, she looked amazing, well…more so than normal, for the goddess of beauty. I glanced down at her flowing blue dress before automatically smoothing out my tattered loose jeans and tugging at my polo shirt.

"Perseus. You need to stop moping this instant. I'm not going to be able to enjoy my date with Ares if I have to worry about you." She pouted slightly.

I'm not really sure why Aphrodite was so concerned with my problems, but she'd been the only one that I could really talk to about Annabeth, because I didn't really have a choice about her knowing…the whole love goddess thing told her for me.

"I just…I wish…" I sighed softly, I didn't know what I wished.

"You need to see her." She said matter-of-factly, crossing her arms over her chest.

I glared at her slightly, "Thanks for pointing that out, but we both know that I can't. Athena has her '_protected_' from me." I said, rolling my eyes.

She laughed at me haughtily and I raised my eyebrows, annoyed. "Don't forget who I am Perseus." She said quietly. She placed a hand on my face and my cheeks felt hot, but not because I was nervous or embarrassed. "The goddess of love." She whispered softly.

As her hand dropped and she stepped away I narrowed my eyes at her, still confused. "And your point is?" I asked emotionlessly.

She smiled mischievously, her eyes twinkling in a way I'd never seen anywhere else. "Go Perseus, minor god of the sea, you have until sunrise to be with your fair maiden." She said pointing at a small pool of water nearby.

My eyes widened as she turned around to leave, "Wait, but-"

She cut me off with an annoyed glance, "Stay here if you want, this is the only chance you'll get, and I'm not going to sit here with you, I've got dinner reservations." She said before walking off.

I glanced back at the pool of water and cautiously stood, moving towards it slowly. Looking into the water it was as if I was above camp half-blood, looking, If I were to reach in, I could touch it. I carefully extended my arm to brush my fingers over the water and the moment I did, it turned pink, as though my fingers were covered in red food coloring.

The world slowly dissolved, before rematerializing around me. The pool was gone, and so was Olympus for that matter. I stood in a oddly familier looking room, and I realized that I was in my own cabin at Camp half-blood. It was designed almost like my father's, only mine was a little bit smaller, and there was a single bed, awaiting the first inhabitant that would never come.

I gazed around, unconvinced that I was really here. I was so confused that I didn't even realize that the door was open until I heard a bored and slightly annoyed voice from behind me. "You're not supposed to be in here. Get out, and go to your cabin."

My heart fluttered as I recognized that voice. It was night, around 10:00 I'd say, and only the counselors were allowed to be out of their cabins. I turned around and saw the most beautiful blonde haired, grey eyed, teenage girl standing in the doorway.

Only when the lights flipped on did I realize that it had been pitch black in the cabin, but i'd been able to see perfectly.

"I said, you're no-" The girl faltered as she looked back from where she'd been searching for the switch and saw my face. "P-percy?" she stuttered, dropping the laptop case in her arms.

"Annabeth" I breathed softly, unwilling to believe it was really her. It was just another cruel dream.

"It's really you…you're really here." She said softly, seeming just as unbelieving as me.

I nodded slowly and stepped towards her, but before I managed a second step she was across the room and in my arms. I met her lips eagerly as she slid her hands through my hair and my arms looped around her waist. I closed my eyes and just took in this moment for all it was worth.

After a moment she pulled away enough to look at me, "How?" she questioned breathlessly.

I smiled softly and pushed a lock of hair out of her face. "Aphrodite." I replied simply.

The smile fell from her face ever so slightly as she seemed to realize, this wasn't going to last. "How long do we have?" she murmured quietly.

I sighed and moved my arms down to hook around her waist before catching her gaze, "I can stay until sunrise."

She nodded, I could tell that it upset her I could only stay for such a short amount of time, but she wanted to make the best of the time we had. "It's so unfair." She groaned bitterly…"it's not like we did anything wrong…there has to be something we can do!"

"Shhh" I said softly, running two fingers down her arm, "Listen, it's going to be all right." I said, sounding more sure of myself than I felt.

It hurt worse than anything I could imagine to look down at her and see tears in her eyes as she looked at me, skeptical. "How? We're not even allowed to see each other."

I kissed her forehead lightly before looking at her evenly, "I have a plan." I said softly, almost afraid to tell her.

Her expression was hopeful as I sat her down on the bed and explained that Aphrodite had a quest for her, and Nico was going to come to help her with it.

She stared at the wall for a moment, "But…what exactly is the quest?" she asked, "What is it that's going to get Athena to allow us to be together exactly?"

I looked at the floor before returning my eyes to her face, "I wish I could tell you. I really do…but I'm not supposed to. Nico has to do that, I don't know why, but Aphrodite forbid me to tell you when she told me. At first I thought that was pretty stupid…because I wasn't going to see you…but here I am."

She smiled softly and moved her hand to lace her fingers through mine. "When is this going to happen exactly?" she asked, unsure.

"Nico will be her in about seven weeks time. And you will leave a few days after that." I cupped her cheek with my other hand and smiled, "I have faith in you. You'll be perfectly fine." I said quietly.

She grinned and let go of my hand, "Shut up and kiss me Seaweed Brain" she demanded with a giggle.

I laughed and quickly complied.

Annabeth leaned back and fell onto the bed, pulling me with her by the front of my shirt. I caught myself and with my elbows to keep from falling on her.

(**A/N: the following section is rated M for saftey. If you don't want to read it, skip the section in Italics**)

_She kissed me again, tugging at the hair on the base of my neck as her soft lips moved against mine. I even shivered slightly as I felt her warm tongue running over my bottom lip. She tugged on it lightly with her teeth before I parted my lips to grant her entrance._

_I didn't know where she'd learned to do this…and I kind of didn't want to know. We'd kissed before, obviously, but nothing quite as heated as this was turning out to be._

_I felt her hands tugging the hem of my shirt and I slid my knee in between her legs so I could help her take it off. The fabric hit the floor silently as she tossed it away. As her hands ran over my chest, I found her mouth again, kissing her gently, before trailing my lips down her jaw to her neck._

_I slid my hands under her shirt tracing circles over her flat stomach with my fingers, her hands left me, and next thing I knew, her tank top was gone. Her bra was made of silvery satin, and I ran two fingers under the strap in the back, not really sure how to get rid of the thing._

_Annabeth pushed me away and flipped us over so she was straddling me. Her hands drifted to my admittedly tightening pants and she fumbled with the button and zipper as I finally found the clasp on her bra._

_It slid down her shoulders and I tossed it away, She looked up from my pants and caught my gaze as it trailed upwards, stopping at her eyes. I smiled softly and leaned up to kiss her soft and slow. She smiled and unzipped my pants, sliding them off, boxers and all._

_I felt the heat rising to my cheeks as she looked down, a slight smirk on her face, but she simply looked up and me again before running her fingers through my hair and kissing my jaw several times._

_I rolled us back over so I was kneeling between her legs and I unzipped and unbuttoned her jeans, sliding them down slowly until they hit the floor with the rest of our clothes. I looked down at Annabeth carefully, her panties match her bra. I slipped a finger under the waistband before looking up at her face._

_I gave her a questioning look and she looked back at me, her grey eyes bright. "Are you alright?" I asked softly._

_She smiled and nodded, I knew she was reading into my question, knowing that I actually meant, '__are you really ready for this?'_

_I returned her smile before sliding down the silver panties. _(**end of Mature Section**)

And Annabeth and I made love.

**_A/N: ah!! –hides- I'm sorry if it was terrible! I've never written a scene like that before.  
_**

**_Anyway, I hope that satisfied our lovely percabeth fans that have been waiting for a little action. I hope you guys liked it! I'm kinda freaking out about it, but that's just me. Anyway…review!_**

**_Btw: this chapter is 2,381 words. That's the longest I've ever written I believe._**


	4. Mornings and New Campers

**I do not own Percy Jackson. Or the Olympians. I own a pencil…and an acorn….it's all I can afford, seeing as I'm not an amazing author like Rick Riordan.**

_A/N: ok, so I'm still trying to work some stuff out, but here's a rather filler-like chapter just for something you readers can chew on._

**Love's Immortal**

**Chapter 4**

I was laying awake in my bed, not yet opening my eyes. I felt so calm and peaceful for once and I didn't want it to end.

Reluctantly, my eyes fluttered open and the pearl lights on the ceiling brightened, with the lightness of my head. Memories from the night came back to me and color swirled around me, schools of colorful fish swam past my window.

I came to a realization as I looked around and the lights dimmed slightly, I'd been returned to my ocean home at the sunrise, leaving Annabeth without even saying goodbye. I hated the idea that she'd be waking up alone in an unfamiliar cabin this morning, and I had a feeling she might get a little grief from her cabin for being missing all night.

I sat up, sliding to the edge of my clam shaped bed and looking around my room. Ironically, it looked just like the rooms depicted in '_The Little Mermaid_' which on occasion drove me crazy, but not today.

I found myself wearing a pair of athletic shorts and a white t-shirt. But at this point, I didn't really have any interest in finding out how exactly they'd gotten there.

A gray baby squid twirled playfully through my window, nuzzling my shoulder lightly, I petted its long smooth body, even letting out a chuckle, which caused the lights to return to their previous state of brightness.

I stood as the creature continued on its way, swimming out the window opposite of where it had come in. My personal trident leaned against the wall in the corner. It was really more Poseidon's thing to carry a trident, but I'd gotten one of my own for my birthday the year before last. It was a gift from Tyson, who'd made it himself.

It wasn't as grand as our father's, but that was only fitting, I'm only a minor god anyway. I ran my fingers over the long silver handle, thinking maybe I needed to take a leaf out of my father's book and actually use the thing.

I was broken out of my thoughts, by a tapping on the other side of the room. I turned to see my Poseidon himself, knocking on the doorless entrance. There wasn't much privacy here, but it didn't bother me much at the moment. For once, I was too happy to complain.

My dad smiled at me and leaned against the wall, gazing at me thoughtfully. "I thought I'd find you here. The Hippocampi were getting restless and excited outside and I knew you were the only one that made them so giddy."

I laughed lightly and nodded, "If it's Rainbow and his friends, they can probably smell me, they've gotten good at that."

Poseidon smiled, "It's nice to see you so happy Percy, it worries me to see you mope like that." He tilted his head like he was going to ask me something important, but decided against it. "Triton and I are having a race with the seahorses, he wanted to know if his little brother would like to join in."

I smiled slightly and nodded, Triton's referral to me as his little brother wasn't even enough to annoy me today. "Sure, I'd like that." I replied, leaving the trident and turning to follow my father. I was in such a good mood now, I'd left Annabeth the only thing I could to help her, and I felt like I knew everything was going to turn out right….

(_A/N: I really hate doing this, normally I wouldn't mind, but in the middle of a chapter just kinda bothers me. Anyway, we're switching POV at this point. I'm going to try to keep it basically in one POV for the rest of the story, and I'll only switch if I have to. Anyway, on with the story_)

**A few hours earlier:**

I opened my eyes to sunlight flooding into a window…that's odd, there's no window near my bunk in the cabin. I looked around at the room I'd found myself in and realization dawned on me as memories from the night before played across my memory.

I sat up, clutching the bed sheet to my front. I was alone…the room was silent and I knew it was early, the camp wasn't awake with the noise you typically hear on a summer morning.

With that thought I caught notice of an alarm clock sitting on a small table, beside the bed. It read 6:30, and beside it was an envelope.

I quickly stood, finding my clothes from the floor and getting dressed. I picked up a tattered pair of jeans and giggled slightly, Percy's clothes were still here…and it was amusing to think of what he'd wake up in this morning. His boxers were gone, but I picked up his Jeans and t-shirt, folding them and setting them on the edge of the messy bed, before I finally turned to the envelope on the table.

I sat on the edge of the mattress and picked it up, handling it gingerly. It was notably heavy for an envelope, but when I ran my finger under the seal, a black coin the size of a silver dollar slid out on my lap. It looked like the same metal as the sword with which I've seen Nico Di Angelo fighting. There was a hole in the top with a string through it. I pulled out the piece of paper and smiled as I recognized the sloppy yet looping handwriting inside.

_Dear Annabeth, _

_Let me first apologize, I hate leaving you to wake up alone after tonight. But the real reason that I'm writing this letter is to actually act like a god for once. Instead of wishing you luck on your mission, I'm giving you a gift to aid you in your quest. This coin is a token from Hades, you can use it to buy something you'll desperately need in order to complete your task. I can't really say much more. Take it, keep it close, don't let anyone know you have it, this could be terribly dangerous in the wrong hands. You'll know when you really need it. Be Careful. I love you._

_Seaweed Brain_

I read through the note about five times before I finally folded it back up before turning my attention back to the coin. It was cold to the touch as I untied the string and slid it off. I took one necklace from around my neck, (I had two now, six beads on each for the twelve summers I'd completed at camp) and put the coin in the middle, three small beads on each side of it.

I didn't realize how long I'd been sitting there until I heard a laugh from outside, the direction of the Aphrodite Cabin, two of the girls were whispering and giggling about a group of Apollo boys walking by on their way to breakfast.

The room was just as I had found it, with the exception of the messy bed, and the gorgeous 19 year old god standing in the middle of the room. I made the bed before grabbing the note, Percy's clothes and the laptop I'd dropped upon entering the Cabin.

The camp seemed busy with activity but I was pretty sure my exit from the Perseus Cabin went unnoticed and I fell in step with a group of new kids. We got a new kid at least once a week at this point, usually two or three would show up, some determined, some not. I few of the gods found it necessary to wait until right before their child turned thirteen to claim them.

There were three girls and five boys, all around eleven or twelve, they must have been the undetermineds from the past two weeks, because they were looking around in awe of their surroundings. They were asking all these questions and one of the girls, who seemed to know pretty much everything was spouting off answers from the top of her head.

One younger boy, maybe ten noticed me walking with them and looked up with a smile. I smiled back and he spoke, "You're Annabeth Chase right? The Counselor for Athena?"

I chuckled lightly and nodded, still not quite sure how these kids always knew who I was.

"They talk about you a lot here." He said excitedly, "especially Clarisse." The others were paying attention now. "You're dating a god." He pointed out with an amazed innocence.

I blushed slightly and nodded, "I guess you could say that." Before last night, I would have gotten angry and walked away if someone said something like that. This morning though, I was in a good mood, and it sounded like a nice way to think. Yes, I was dating a god.

"What is that?!?" a voice cried. I looked up and noticed that we'd reached the stables.

I was about to answer but another voice beat me to it. "Those are Pegasi. They're descendants of the original immortal winged horse named Pegasus." I turned to look at the girl who'd answered. She had dark brown curly hair, down to the middle of her back, and bright grey eyes, just like mine.

I noticed that all of the kids were looking at me with expectant faces. "Sorry, what?" I asked.

"Can we pet them?" one of the other girls asked, giving me a weird look.

I nodded, "Oh yeah, you'll be flying them soon enough, so go ahead. See that black one on the end?" I pointed to Blackjack, Percy's old favorite Pegasus. "Tell him Annabeth sent you, he might even do a few tricks."

They all started to run towards the stables, but I lightly put a hand on the grey-eyed girl's shoulder, and she turned back to look at me. "What's your name?" I asked with a warm smile.

"Grace Mackie" she replied, looking a little scared, like she was afraid she was in trouble.

I knelt down to get a little more on her level, she was a lot shorter than some of the other kids. "Do you know who your mother is?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

She shook her head, "They told me that I have to wait in the Hermes Cabin until I get claimed." She replied, seeming a little disappointed about the fact.

"Well, I have a hunch that you might be-" I cut off as a shimmering silver owl above the girl's head caught my attention and I beamed.

She looked up and saw what I was looking at. Her face looked like she didn't know whether to be excited or terrified, she stuttered slightly, "D-does that mean-"

"Welcome to the Athena Cabin Grace." I said with a nod and a smile. "I'm Annabeth Chase, your new head counselor and half-sister." I added, pulling a silvery bandanna out of my laptop case and handing it to her.

She was bouncing excitedly as she took it, "This is so cool! Wait till I tell the rest!" she turned around and looked over at her friends who were all over Blackjack.

"Go, hang out with your friends, I'll get you settled in later tonight okay?"

she nodded and darted away, leaving me alone. Or so I thought until I heard a chuckle from behind me. I turned to see Clarisse with a small smile on her face. Ever since the battle of New York, Clarisse had been strangely nice to everyone. She and I had bonded over the most random things, like our hate for spiders, and interest in American History.

"That's the second one I've seen today." She said, gesturing to where Grace had just been standing. "One for Ares this morning," she added pointing at the little boy who had talked to her earlier, "Owen Hunt. He won a swordfight with a stick, then it caught on fire and burned into the shape of a boar."

I smiled slightly, "The gods are keeping their promises pretty well so far. There are never more than ten extras in the Hermes cabin."

She eyed me suspiciously, "You're in a strangely good mood. What happened to the angry rut from yesterday? I know there's no way you were just tired. It was more of a 'Curse the gods and their unfair immortality' anger." It was a little odd how well Clarisse knew me after we'd been enemies for so many years. She was one of my best friends here at camp now.

Clarisse knew pretty much everything, all about Percy, and how we weren't allowed to see each other. She'd been the only one who'd do anything other than stare at me in pity while I ranted. She'd been the once to finally snap me out of my slump.

I blushed again and clutched the shirt and jeans in my arms tight against my stomach. "I just…had a nice night." I said softly, glancing back towards the Perseus Cabin.

"Oh my gods. He found a way to visit you." She said in shock, following my gaze to the cabin in the distance. Her eyes then shot to the clothes in my arms. It was a bit obvious that the old jeans and green polo shirt weren't mine. Her jaw dropped, "You slept with him."

I looked at the ground, my cheeks hot as the blood pooled in my face. I knew she could see right through my lies, so I didn't try to tell one, I just looked at her and nodded meekly.

To my complete surprise, she smiled, "Annabeth! That's great. So now when I tell people you're dating a god it won't be a total lie!" she laughed slightly. "He's pulling a total god manuvre at this point. He-" she stopped and looked at me for a moment, "wait a sec…did he knock you up?"

I froze. Did he? "I-i…didn't really think about it…I don't know." I thought back to last night. There wasn't really a way I could tell was there? "You can't tell this early can you?"

She looked at me with a glare that said, 'are you serious?' "You're the daughter of the goddess of wisdom and you don't know this?" she asked offending me slightly. "He's a god. You can tell from the moment of conception." She explained slowly.

I felt a little faint…"I um…I'm gonna go talk to Chiron. I'll see you later."

She looked at me uncertainly, but said nothing as I turned and walked away, towards the big house.

_A/N: Ok, not much happened. Don't ask me if Annabeth's preggers, because I haven't decided yet. I hadn't really thought about it, but a few of you guys said stuff in your reviews, so now I'm stuck trying to decide. Anyway, I'm going camping tomorrow, and I won't be back til Sunday night (Eastern Daylight Time) so I won't be able to reply to your reviews. I wanted to leave you with this and make you an offer,_

_Get the story to 100 reviews before I get back, and I'll write all night Sunday to get you a new chapter by Monday morning my time. Deal?_

_P.S. the story banner for this fic is posted on my profile now if anyone wants to see it. And go vote in my poll!_

_Until next time_

_~Colie_


	5. Awkward Questions and An Easy Test

**I do not own Percy Jackson. Or the Olympians. I own a pencil…and an acorn….it's all I can afford, seeing as I'm not an amazing author like Rick Riordan.**

_A/N: I'm back! I had a lovely camping trip, thank you to those who wished me well! I'll have you know, I came home to find 94 messages in my email, and about half of them were notifications from this site. Since I last checked, you've left me with 121 reviews, and that my friends, makes me so incredibly happy. You have by far met my requests and as promised, I present to you:_

**Love's Immortal**

**Chapter 5**

I made my way up to the Big House, letting myself in as I did most of the time. The Golden Fleece gleamed in the distance, Peleus, who'd grown a few times larger over the past few years was still guarding it. Dionysus was sitting in a chair up on the deck, but Chiron wasn't in the Big House at all.

I glanced along the edge of the trees and saw the Centaur walking alongside a familiar redheaded girl. I don't really remember leaving the house, I vaguely recall Mr. D yelling something at me, but other than that, I was in too much of a daze.

I was at the trees before I realized I was leaving the house. Rachel and Chiron looked up at me and stopped speaking immediately, it might have been the look on my face, but I felt like Rachel knew something I didn't. Of course…I was used to that at this point.

She nodded at Chiron once before smiling slightly and waving to me. I didn't even make myself wave back as she turned and walked away, disappearing into the woods.

"Annabeth?" Chiron spoke softly, "are you alright?" He looked at me concerned and I knew it was obvious that something was wrong.

"Perseus came to camp yesterday." I heard my voice telling him. I couldn't believe I was actually having this conversation…with Chiron…of course, it wasn't like I could really turn to my mother like a normal teenage girl at this point.

He nodded, a trace of a smile on his face. "I know. Did you not think it odd that no one came looking for you last night? I thought it decent to give you two some space after everything."

I smiled slightly before remembering what this conversation was supposed to be about. I shuffled my feet and looked at the ground. "We…the two of us…we kinda-"

"I'll spare you the trouble and stop you there Annabeth," He said, surprisingly calm for how awkward this situation was. "Absence makes the heart grow fonder and…I don't suppose we really need to go through this whole talk, but there's nothing for you to feel ashamed of," He explained kindly.

I was bright red. It seemed like he'd dealt with this type of thing before and I felt like a middle school student in sex ed again. "I'm not…ashamed…particularly, I'm just worried."

He raised an eyebrow, "worried? About what?"

I blushed even more and rolled my eyes slightly, "Chiron…I could be…p-pregnant," i managed, struggling slightly.

"Oh!" his eyes widened slightly, "I didn't really consider that…but yes, there's a simple test, that will give you results as soon as an hour after conception. The goddesses use it, and the gods use it on mortals. A lot more commonly now, since they're actually keeping track of their children."

I could tell he was a little nervous now. He was rambling, "And the test is?" I asked impatiently.

He looked at me and smiled, "You simply sacrifice a drachma by fire to the goddess Ilithyia. If she accepts the gold, you are pregnant, not to mention she'll be your guide throughout the entire process, If the fire burns away, leaving the coin behind, you are not with child," He explained, very straight forward.

I nodded, "Ok, and you're sure this works?"

He seemed slightly offended, "Of course I'm sure. It's worked with every mortal a god has used it on, and every goddess that believed she was with child. It has never been inaccurate." He replied.

With that, he handed me a golden drachma that he'd pulled from who knows where, and walked off, towards the Big House. "Let us know if you need anything Annabeth," he called behind him.

I stood in that same spot, just staring at the coin until a couple of nymphs and a satyr burst out of the trees to my left.

I snapped myself out of my trance and began to walk. I'd passed the tables and the volleyball court when I found myself being stopped at the edge of the sword fighting area by someone in red armor, holding an electric spear.

Clarisse put a hand on my shoulder and looked at me questioningly, "So?" she asked, "Did you find out?"

I shook my head and help up the coin, "I need a fire" I replied simply.

She looked at me funny, but took my arm and dragged me over to some dry grass, gathering twigs as she went. She made a pile, resembling a bird's nest and stuck her spear into the center of it.

The twigs sprung into flames. She looked at me and nodded encouragingly "go on."

I breathed deeply before taking the coin and tossing it into the fire. "Ilithyia, goddess of childbirth and labor, accept my offering and help me to realize if I am with child." I whispered in a shaky voice.

I watched the fire carefully, and slowly it began to burn away, leaving behind no ashes, but a gold coin glittered in the grass. I exhaled deeply.

Clarisse smiled slightly, "So you're not knocked up, but is that a good thing? Do you think Athena would let you guys be together if you were?" she asked, being very blunt about things, as usual.

I shrugged, "I don't really know. I doubt it. She's so unfairly against the Idea, I don't know how she'll listen to anything, I don't exactly get how I'm supposed to fix it with a quest I know nothing about." I rambled, half talking to her and half to myself. I was still a little out of it, overwhelmed with thoughts about her words, and the fact that I wasn't pregnant...did I want to be?

"Wait…quest?" she asked carefully, looking kind of excited. She hadn't been on a quest since the sea of monsters, and I knew she'd want to come with me.

"Apparently yes," I nodded slightly and she tilted her head.

"Alright…I'm going to need to hear everything that was said last night between the two of you…well, the pg stuff. I wanna know what's going on." She said indignantly.

It was another thing we bonded over, we both liked to know what was going on.

I explained to her everything I'd been told about the quest and ran my finger over the side of the gold coin. What was I getting myself into?

_A/N: ok, I know, it's short. I'm sorry, but I want to post something before I go to bed and this is all I've got. I'll write some more tomorrow. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and a special thanks to __**Lazy Lazuli**__ for the whole Ilithyia concept._

_Until next time_

_~Colie_


	6. An Arrival and the Prophecy

**I'm not Rick Riordan. I'm not even a guy. Because, it would be weird for a guy to call himself Colie, and for a girl to call herself Rick.**

_A/N: alright, so last Chapter was really short. Sorry about that. But this one will hopefully be back to my average length for this story, and I'm trying to get it posted as soon as I can to make up for the very short, slightly pointless chapter 5._

**Chapter 6**

**Love's Immortal**

I sat wit my back against a tree and my silver laptop on my lap. I'd skimmed through a majority of the information saved on the computer already, but it would take years to be able to understand all the ideas and concepts saved here.

This had been my pastime since I'd seen Percy. It had been several weeks, and Nico was due to arrive at camp any day now. I spent most of my time outside, where I could see the top of half-blood hill. Sometimes I'd even been spending time just playing with Peleus because I was so excited by the anticipation of Nico's arrival.

I was more distracted today than usual. I'd been feeling a little nauseous the past couple days. The anxiety was really getting to me. Every time someone moved near the border of the hill, I looked up expectantly. A dark shape walked past the fleece, crossing the boundaries completely unharmed and I glanced up, expecting to see a satyr and a new half blood, or someone coming to visit Chiron or Mr. D.

My heart almost skipped a beat. It was Nico. Finally. I jumped to my feet, closing the computer and taking off towards the boy in one swift motion. I reached him with a smile I hadn't notice before spread across my face. "Nico!" I cried excitedly, barely setting down the laptop before I flung my arms around him. I didn't think there was a time when I'd been happier to see the son of Hades.

The younger boy ducked out of my hug, but I could tell he was smiling none the less. Nico had grown up a fair bit since he'd first come to half-blood hill, he was as tall as I was, if not taller. He was 15 now, even though he acted even older than me. He kept his hair short, and still wore mostly black, but when he came to camp, the girls his age clung to him like glue. He pretended to hate it, but it was clear in his dark eyes he'd rather have them cling than ignore him completely.

"It's good to see you again," I said, grinning. I felt like I shouldn't be so excited by the thought of going on a quest. It would be dangerous…people could die. But just the thought of how things could end…I could finally be happy again. It wasn't that camp didn't make me happy, it just felt a little bit…empty.

It sounds stupid, because we've got way more campers now than we had before, the camp is always loud and full during the day, but I still feel a little bit alone. At some points I can almost ignore the feeling and seem pretty happy, with the help of some friends.

"Same to you Annabeth. You're looking…better," He said uncertainly. I could tell he was a little confused. I hadn't really realized that he didn't expect me to know about the quest yet. Did he even know that I'd be expecting him? "Why so…enthusiastic?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

I grinned slightly, "Percy came to see me," I said, practically jumping around.

He looked a little bit alarmed "wait, when? did he tell you about the quest?" I wasn't really sure why he was acting so worried.

"Um…like a month and a half ago…and he told me there was a quest…but he couldn't reveal anything about it." I explained carefully, a little worried about his reaction.

He exhaled slightly, "Okay, good. I'm the one who has to reveal it to you….for some reason," he said, muttering the last part. "Anyway, let's go talk to Chiron."

I nodded and we both turned towards the Big House.

…..

Chiron had called the head counselor from every cabin. I personally thought it was unnesecary, but it was protocol, camp rules said a rep from each cabin would attend all quest meetings. Clarisse sat to my left, with Nico on the other side as honorary Hades counselor. We'd had to get another table in here to accommodate all the additions of cabins. So we had the original 12 seats for the primary cabins.

I wasn't as close to them as I used to be with the counsel. I knew Lottie Dunn, head of Aphrodite, Phoebe Morning for Apollo, Grant McCoy for Dionysus. Then there were a few I knew at the new seats, for the newer cabins, Marie Sanchez for Morpheus, Davis Anderson for Hypnos and Jeremy Summers for the Eros cabin. Jeremy kept smirking at me, and I blushed, knowing what he knew, based on who his father was.

I did my best to avoid the two empty seats across from mine. There hadn't been anyone in those two since Thalia and Percy. The Big Three had only just decided they could have children again, so any son or daughter of Zeus or Poseidon would only be three years old at the very most.

Chiron cleared his throat loudly and the noise in the room died down as everyone settled down at the table and turned to look at him. "You've all been called here, because Annabeth, and our guest, Nico Di Angelo have asked to go on a quest…and we need to first, consult the oracle, then choose, if necessary, the rest of the members embarking with them upon said quest."

There was silence in the room for a moment, until someone finally voiced the question that everyone was thinking, but afraid to ask. "What exactly is this quest for?" A younger girl asked. She was about 14 or so, I think her name was Taylor. She was, possibly the only one in the Nike cabin, but I wasn't sure.

Everyone looked at Nico and I expectantly, and I in turn looked at him. He glanced around at us sheepishly, as if he hated being the center of attention. Even Chiron was waiting for an answer when the boy finally spoke, "We're going to assist Athena in the retrieval of her Spear," He muttered just loud enough for the room to hear.

I looked at him, shocked, "W-what?" I stuttered. If there was anything I didn't want to do right now, it was help Athena…of course, I should have known, how else was my mother going to let me be with Percy? I had to get a wish from her. It was suddenly clear and I felt stupid for not realizing that before.

Chiron looked alarmed at the news, like he wouldn't have authorized this quest if only he'd know. "Nico…do you realize the potential danger that you will be putting yourself and Annabeth through with this?"

Nico nodded and opened his mouth to speak but I interrupted him. "Hold on. Where is it that the Spear needs to be recovered from?" I asked, trying not to act furious about not knowing something was wrong in the first place.

Chiron sighed slightly then looked around at the counselors surrounding him. He seemed to realize he wasn't getting out of answering this question and spoke reverently. "When Kronos attempted to take Olympus, he distracted Athena with matters of her wisdom, and her attention strayed from physical battle. He captured her spear, and when he was banished back to Tartarus, the spear went with him. She has kept quiet about it, planning to retrieve it herself, but the goddess of wisdom knows better than anyone that after entering Tartarus, even for a god, there is no exit, except by means as evil as the recent return of Kronos."

I stared at him blankly for a moment before looking at Nico again, "So…how exactly are a few demigods going to get in and out of Tartarus if a god can't?"

"We might not necessarily be going to Tartarus," he replied evenly.

I tilted my head, still unconvinced. "So where are we going?" I questioned slowly, aware of every person watching our conversation closely.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his dark hair, "I can't tell you Annabeth. I thought we'd established this." I glared at him but he continued, speaking softer, as if he didn't want the rest to hear, "You have to have faith…I trust this plan…Percy trusts this plan. You have to have faith in him, the way he has faith in you," he said softly, his eyes pleading for me to understand.

I finally nodded, turning back to the room, "Fine. I'll do it. Where's Rachel?" I questioned, looking to Chiron.

The familiar red head walked through the door with a smile on her face, "Waiting for someone to wonder where she is," she replied cockily. She took her place at the end of the table, beside Chiron. She'd gotten used to this. You could tell by the ease with which she set her hands on the table and closed her eyes.

The room dimmed subtly, and her eyes opened, glowing green like every other time she'd presented us with a prophecy.

_Three set out towards trials unknown_

_A helping friend returns alone_

_When a godly mother does what's best_

_ two unchanged will gain their rest_

_Only to help, will a goddess succumb_

_When the love is broken, her assistance will come_

Her eyes closed then reopened and her voice went back to normal. "So…anyone care to tell me what I just said?" she asked cheerfully. Rachel loved her job, but the only problem she seemed to have was not knowing what she'd said when she gave a prophecy.

A boy several seats down, representing Dionysus slid her a piece of paper he'd already written the prophecy on.

Rachel read it out loud again and at the last line, all eyes fell on me. I blinked slowly before glancing around at the group. I didn't want to think about what that line meant. I kept reassuring myself that the prophecy never turns out the way you expect, but it was still scary. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to look at Clarisse she had a look on her face that seemed to be asking if I was alright.

I nodded then looked back to Chiron. "T-three set out," I repeated, trying not to stutter. "Nico and I obviously, and I choose Clarisse for the third," I stated, trying to change topic from the less than inviting prophecy we'd just heard.

He nodded and no one really looked surprised. "You all will leave tomorrow at noon. Use the rest of the day to prepare yourselves," he answered with a sense of finality that told us we were free to go.

I stood to leave, pushing past people to get to the door. I was stopped by Jeremy Summers who seemed to pop up out of nowhere. "So, it was so good, that you're willing to risk you life to have him again?" he drawled with a smirk.

I blushed and pushed past him, and I'm sure Clarisse would have punched him if he hadn't ducked away, back into the Big House.

"What was that all about?" she asked, keeping pace with me as I continued away from the house.

"He's a son of Eros, the god of sex. Jeremy Summers, and the rest of his perverted half siblings know all about me and Percy. I don't even want to know how." I replied, pulling my hair up into a ponytail. "Now come on, we've got prepping to do."

_A/N: so? They have a prophecy now! I felt like this chapter took forever and I apologize for that! Anyway, I've been informed that I should make it clear that in my story, after Percy became a god, all of his requests from the end of TLO were carried out anyway. So demigods have to be claimed by their 13__th__ birthdays and all the minor gods have cabins of their own! Hooray (:_

_Oh, and credit for the last two lines of the prophecy goes to __**Lazy Lazuli**__, my __**'Executive Advisor'**__ as I've decided to title him (:_

_Alright! Review! Even if you just want to tell me something random like what your favorite movie is!_

_~Colie_


End file.
